1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to energy conversion and more particularly to an apparatus for converting ocean wave energy into electric power with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that waves move up and down or back and forth with a curving motion. Ocean wave power plants have been developed by placing a power generator unit on a float in the sea. Electricity is generated by the generator by absorbing energy of waves as the waves continuously move therethrough. Conventionally, a hydraulic turbine or gas turbine is installed in a wave power generator. A turbine is a rotary device per se. This gives an impression that electricity can be generated only by a turbine or the like. The prior turbine based electricity generation suffered from several disadvantages. For example, energy of waves is converted into high pressure liquid or air which in turn impinges the vanes of a hydraulic turbine or gas turbine for rotating the same. Finally, the generator is driven by the hydraulic turbine or gas turbine for generating electricity. Such multiple energy conversions can consume energy significantly, i.e., lower energy conversion efficiency. Further, they can complicate the electric generation system, resulting in an increase in the installation and maintenance costs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,517 disclosed a process for conversion of ocean wave energy into electric power and an apparatus in which wave motion is used to vary the pressure of hydrogen gas in one of the cavities of a two-cavity chamber. The resulting imbalance of pressures in the cavities is relieved by conduction of hydrogen ions through a protonic conductor separating the cavities, and by conduction of electrons through an external circuit, enabling hydrogen gas to be formed on the low-pressure side of the chamber. The conduction of electrons constitutes an electric current. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,173 disclosed an ocean wave energy conversion system in which electricity is generated by flowing sea water through a magnet hydrodynamic electric generator. Both patents have the generator installed under sea level. This is not desirable.
Thus, continuing improvements in the exploitation of the conversion of ocean wave energy into electric power are constantly being sought.